Ranks
We have 15 ranks! If you meet ALL of the requirements for a certain rank, file a /modreq and we'll set you to your new appropriate rank. For instance, if you think you should be a Veteran, you must match all of the requirements for Journeyman, Commoner, Worker, Peasant, and Fledgling as well. Prior Donators will keep their rank, and earned perks! They got what they paid for already. The following text will contain the new rankings, their requirements and their perks. New Ranking System 12 ranks 4 donor ranks F -- P -- W -- C -- J -- S -- N -- G -- V -- I -- E-- T | D - U - B - $ Fledgling -- Peasant -- Worker -- Commoner -- Journeyman -- Socialite -- Noble -- Gentry -- Veteran -- Illustrious -- Exalted -- Trusted | Donator -- Underwriter -- Benefactor -- $Philanthropist Requirements (non-donor) Fledgling Requires *Join the server! Perks *Start with 60 IC$ *Can Hide/Show self on Dynmap | /dynmap show|hide *Can use portals and access (most) worlds *Can see /who is online *Can check the /rules *Can check the message of the day | /motd *Can file a moderator help ticket | /modreq I need help with... **Costs 25 IC$ *Can play CaptureThePints | /ctp join *Can spectate mobarena | /ma spectate *Can leave mobarena | /ma leave *Can make iConomy Payment | /money pay Yosenhimen 100 *Full lockette user access *Full Bettershop access | /buy | /sell | /sc Peasant Requires *File your first /modreq ticket requesting that you... *Buy your first plot of land! (an OWNER, not a member!) Perks *Can message other players privately | /msg yosen hello | /r how are you? *Can access to Mobarena Worker Requires *Own more than one plot of land (not member!) **Buying a city will earn you this promotion instantly (city subplots and all) *One plot must be greater than 50x50 Perks *Can precisely check the time | /time *Can add or remove members from your owned property for a fee | /region addmember|removemember region_name playername **Costs 25 IC$ *Can create chestshops! Commoner Requires *Have a balance of IC $5000+ Perks *Can manage the following WorldGuard flags on owned property | /region flag region_name flag-name allow|deny|clear **Costs 25 IC$ per flag change **Flags ***Creeper-Explosion ***Enderman-Grief ***PVP ***Pistons ***TNT *Ability to play CaptureThePoints | /ctp Journeyman Requires *Acquire (and turn in) a locked chest *Earn them through trial-by-fire events (mazes, challenges, et cetera) *Win contests *If you have one already, feel free to sell them! Perks *Can see the top money earners on the server | /money top *Can see owned regions | /region list *Can find see current world / current position / current facing | /whereami | /where | /pos | /getpos Socialite Requires *Registration on Catharsis forums *Introductory post about who you are in game and some feedback on the server *"Hello everyone, I'm minerguy. I'm new to Catharsis but I think I will enjoy it. This server is neat, BUT it could use more creepers. Perks *Can emote | /me is awesome! *Mcapplbee is awesome* *Can create, write, and store your own books **Allows you to take a copy of others' books **Please watch this video for more information. *Ability to send letters to other players **/letter How are you doing today friend? **/letter I hope you are well. **/post ( /post mcapplbee ) Noble Requires *Like our facebook page *50 quality posts on our forum **Quality posts provide feedback or something useful to the topic at hand **These are not quality posts: “lol” | “i registered xD” | "agree" **NOTE: Resurrecting dead threads, double posting, topic spam, or too many trash posts can result in - ***Reset of your post count ***Deletion of all your crappy posts/topics ***Temporary 'guest'ing of your account (no post/topic rights) ***Forum account suspension (in extreme cases) **The idea is to integrate you into the community, not spam post your way to the next rank. Perks *Can manage the following WorldGuard flags on owned property **Greeting **Farewell *Ability to check your total playtime | /ontime *Abiltiy to copy your own Bookworm books Gentry Requires *Time spent in the Minecraft Teamspeak channel *The Minecraft staff will be there to verify and to converse with you *100 quality posts on Catharsis Forum Perks *Ability check other players' sum total playtime | /ontime Yosenhimen *Ability to see top platime | /ontime top 5 *Ability to see all online users' playtime | /ontime online *Ability to make all WorldEdit selections **Ability to measure the size of selection | //size **Please see this page for more information. Veteran Requires *Time spent in Minecraft is over 10 days | /playtime sum *Continued Time spent in Minecraft Teamspeak channel Perks *Check other players' iConomy balances | /money PlaYerNamE *Able to manage the following WorldGuard flags **Use *Hourly salary of 5 IC$ Illustrious Requires Time spent in Minecraft is over 20 days Perks *Able to make incredible leaps and bounds over giant mushrooms *No fall damage when vaulting off of mushrooms! *Hourly salary of 7 IC$ Exalted Requires *Continued time spent in Minecraft Teamspeak channel *Time spent in Minecraft is over 30 days Perks *Hourly salary of 10 IC$ *Access to the Casino! Trusted Requires *Continued time spent in Minecraft Teamspeak channel *A core player *Have a purpose on the server *Helpful? Ruthless corporate CEO? Community Event organizer? *Clean record (you don’t make a habit of exploiting, griefing, and bitching) *Staff recommendation for promotion **Don’t modreq it, don’t ask for it, don’t suggest it. Perks *Hourly salary of 12 IC$ *Access to VIP areas (signcodes, regions) *Can set the following WorldGuard flag **Chest-Access Requirements (donor) Donations are recursive, we count your total donations - not just individual ones! Donator Requires *Minimum 20$ USD (recursively) donated *1-19$ = Gold Star * prefixing name **Counts toward total donation *Additional donations push you closer to Donator rank *20-25$ = Donator Rank *26-30$ = Custom Safe-For-Work Title *31+$ = Name Color of your Choice Perks *Hourly salary of 15 IC$ *Can wear a block as a hat | /hat *Can change the time for a fee | /time day|night|1200|et cetera Underwriter Requires *50+$ USD donated Perks *Custom Chat Channel **Password protected! Share it with whomever you wish! **Ask an Administrator to set up your channel today! *Custom Permanent Password-Protected Teamspeak Channel **Channel Admin of your own channel! **Control who has access! **Kick people out if they bug you! *Hourly salary of 20 IC$ *Can create chimneys for houses *Can create vapor trails **Smoke Trails | /trail smoke **Enderman Trails | /trail ender Benefactor Requires *100+$ USD donated Perks *Hourly salary of 30 IC$ *Can chat in color | Prefix messages with &colorcode **&3Hello *2500x2500 plot of land **Land is completely flat **Land contains no resources! **Paved with the following block types ***Stone, Cobblestone, Stone Brick, 43 (double halfstone) *Can create VIP access doors Philanthropist Requires *200+$ USD donated Perks *Hourly salary of 50 IC$ *Private 2500x2500 Resource-Full World **Private Portal region you own **Give access to whomever you wish *World-Sized Customizable flags **Disable mobs & mob damage **Disable ice from melting **et cetera! *Create WorldGuard Regions in your own world! **Sell land to other players (without staff help)! **Create cities **Customize zones **Regions ***Define ***Redefine ***Remove ***Setparent ***Setpriority ***Select Prestige Ranks In addition to the ranks, Prestige Ranks can be earned for being the owner of a quality cities! Ruler Requirements *100x100 city *10 player built houses of above average quality *This will be judged by senior staff (Officers and above) Perks *Receive a bonus salary of +5 IC$ *Have a suffix of {R} Duke Requirements *200x200 city *20 player built houses of above average quality *5 player built houses of exquisite quality Perks *Receive a bonus salary of +10 IC$ *Have a suffix of {D} Baron Requirements *300x300 city *30 player built houses of above average quality *10 houses of exquisite quality Perks *Receive a bonus salary of +20 IC$ *Have a suffix of {B} King Requirements *400x400 city *50 player built houses of above average quality *20 houses of exquisite quality. Perks *Receive a bonus salary of +30 IC$ *Have a suffix of {K}